


Cyborgs and Ghouls Shouldn't Mix

by kixxy23



Series: Cyborgs and Ghouls [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nagachika Hideyoshi, Biomechanical Engineering, Biomedical engineering, Bionic Physiology, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cybernetic Body/Enhancement/Implants/Mimicry/Physiology, Cyborg Nagachika Hideyoshi, Cyborgs, Different Types of Cyborgs, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, I don't remember much of the anime and manga, I think I made Hide Yandere?, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mentions of Cyborg Kosaka Yoriko, Nagachika Hideyoshi is a Good Friend, Nanites, Nanomachine, Prosthetics, Protective Nagachika Hideyoshi, So I'm going to try my best, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Yandere Nagachika Hideyoshi, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Hide is a bastard fusion between Generator Rex and Terminator.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Cyborgs and Ghouls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Cyborgs and Ghouls Shouldn't Mix

It was a warm, sunny day.

It was perfect and beautiful.

But that wasn't why Kaneki remembered it so vividly.

Out of all the memories his mind altered this was one it didn't change, despite the nature of it.

Hide, his best friend, was a light in Kaneki's life. One that fueled him forward. Made him strive to be better. Hide, with his bleached hair and bad habits. Hide, with his loud voice and louder laugh. Hide, who wasn't all that smart, had a heart of gold and spine of steel. Kaneki cared deeply for the other boy in the simplest of ways. If Hide asked, Kaneki would complete any trial set before him just to stay by the other's side. And he knew that Hide cared too.

He and Hide had been playing on an overpass, Hide walking the wall and jumping about. Kaneki was anxious just watching his friend. A quick glance down showed it was about a two-story drop.

This emboldened Kaneki's next words.

"Hide!" Kaneki squeaked. "Please! Please, please, stop!"

"Huh?" Hide's smiling face turned to look down at Kaneki. "Why?"

"It's making me kinda scared." Kaneki's worry was etched into his face. "I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse."

A suddenly stunned look crossed Hide's face as he stared at Kaneki. The raven-haired boy looked embarrassed but pleading up at the blond. Hide's expression softened and a gentle smile graced his features.

"Kaneki, you don't have to worry. It's really hard for me to get hurt. And, even when I do, I heal really quickly. Here, look!" Hide showed his hand to the other. It was... off? The index slowly transformed into a gold claw, extending out. The digit stopped stretching out, only for Hide to boop Kaneki's nose with the tip.

"Are-are you a Ghoul, Hide?" 

"Pfffttttt! No!" Hide's large smile returned. "Though, I guess it's nice to know you wouldn't run screaming if I was."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause Ghouls are dangerous? They'd probably eat you."

"You wouldn't hurt me, even if you were a Ghoul. If you had wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already."

"So, you trust me?" Hide smirked. Something was in those brown eyes. It was unsettling. But Kaneki didn't lie.

"Yes."

Kaneki proceeded to nearly have a heart attack as Hide jumped off the wall. The crunch below was something he wished he could wipe from his mind, as was Hide's twisted neck. There wasn't any blood, but the fog in Hide's eyes wasn't something he imagined.

Kaneki rushed off the overpass, down the sides ramp, to the area just below so that he could kneel next to the form of his friend.

"Hide!" The sobbing escaping him hurt and shook his tiny form.

"Hehe," gurgled the body as everything twisted back into place, and Hide got up to smile at Kaneki. The boy spread his arms apart as he said, "See? I'm alright. You can't get rid of me that easy!"

Kaneki tackled the other boy to the ground, still crying.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"


End file.
